Chilly-Chilly Fruit
The Chilly-Chilly Fruit a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will, turning the user into a Freezing Human. It was eaten by Kuzan, better known as former Admiral Aokiji. Information *'Type': Logia *'Users': Kuzan Etymology *Its name stems from the Japanese word "hie hie", which means "chilly". Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn themselves, as well as their surroundings, into ice. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to permanently change the weather of one half of an island into a frozen wasteland. This fruit is superior power compared to that of the Snow-Snow Fruit, as ice is a superior freezing agent to snow. This ice is even far superior to Ice Magic and by rumor, said to rival the power of Iced Shell. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia fruits that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. On the other hand, Kuzan can actually let a bisento attack go through him at will. Instead of getting injured by Whitebeard's bisento during the Marineford War, he just let it go through him like any other Logia users; when the blade penetrated his ice body, it gave the appearance of slush. The user can instantly freeze anything that comes in contact with them, whether the user grabs onto the foe or the foe makes contact with anywhere on the body. If the frozen area is not treated properly and immediately, then the resultant frostbitten areas will suffer permanent tissue damage. If a body is frozen entirely, the victim can survive for a certain period of time, and can be saved if thawed out, but will be left in a very brittle form that will result in instant death if shattered. In order to thaw properly, the victim's body must generate heat internally, by putting low-temperature water onto it continuously until defrosted, and then massage the frozen area; if external heat is applied, it will cause the frozen tissues to crack. Kuzan also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold, due to his Devil Fruit's element, as he is able to freeze his body parts and turn back to normal without any tissue damage. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Flame-Flame Fruit. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's earthquake abilities, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target; the vibrations from the Tremor-Tremor Fruit also shattered the ice and kept Whitebeard from being frozen solid. In addition, Akainu was able to melt the ice generated by Kuzan in seconds. However, it should be noted that Kuzan was able to fight against Sakazuki on equal terms for ten days straight. Kuzan is also able to travel great distances and move at high speeds by turning his entire body to ice, as seen when he moved from his seat on the execution platform into the air to freeze two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to be in physical contact with his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways such as creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Kuzan, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Kuzan can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. He can create enough ice to cover a giant, a Sea King or several square miles of ocean within mere moments. He was even able to freeze the tsunamis created by Whitebeard, who is often hailed as the world's strongest man. His main style of combat is to use his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, whether by touching them directly or with extensions of ice pillars. His other main style is to create weapons of ice to spear his opponents, to compensate his otherwise necessary direct contact. Another usage of his ice that Kuzan demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to walk across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. After losing his left leg to Sakazuki in their battle for the position for Fleet Admiral, Kuzan used this fruit's powers to create a prosthetic leg out of ice. Techniques *'Ice Block: Partisan': Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. *'Ice Block: Pheasant Beak': Arguably the source of Kuzan’s nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. *'Ice Sword': Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. He does not always need to pick up objects to create the blade though. *'Ice Ball': Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. *'Ice Time Capsule': Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. (Unnamed) *'Ice Time': Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. *'Ice Age': An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. The attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. This process is nigh-instant, can effect massive areas, and can take weeks to thaw. Trivia * Category:Logia